


You Can't Own Me

by YoungerInukamen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angry Reader, Asgore is a dick but he'll get better, F/F, F/M, I suppose this is going to be Stockholm Syndrome. @_@, Light Bondage, M/M, More like Beauty and the Beast, My senpai gave me this idea, Ok so it's sorta Stockholm Syndrome, Please forgive her she had her reasons, Stockholm Syndrome, Underfell, Underfell AU, Underfell!Asgore - Freeform, Undyne how dare, Wait that's also Stockholm Syndrome, but just kinda, i guess?????, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungerInukamen/pseuds/YoungerInukamen
Summary: You were happy in the Underground. Living with your friends and your new sort-of mother. Then, you were betrayed. And now, you're a pet for the King. But, it's strange. The King is so strong and cruel. But why does he look so sad?





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing you see when Undyne gently pulls the sack off your head is a golden room with thick velvet curtains, a field of golden flowers, a huge golden throne, and the massive, pale furred monster who sits on it, silvery armor glinting in the low light.

You jerked your head back to bare your teeth at her in a vicious snarl. You had trusted her! She was your friend! You two had trained together with Papyrus, had cooked together, spent the night together, laughed together! And she brought you to Asgore!? The tall fish woman looked away, lowering her head in shame. She was unable to meet your eyes.

How could she...

A dark chuckle made you jerk your head back to Asgore, his glowing red eyes locked to yours as you two stared at each other for a moment, and you could feel your fear rising. This was the monster that ruled over the cruel Underground. The strongest monster of all.

The King.

He stared at you for a moment longer, running his eyes over your body before another chuckle rang through the room. "A human, just as you said,  Undyne.... but, one we can't even use! They've been around monsters too long! This is why I ordered you to kill them as quickly as you could! Can you  do nothing correct!?" He let out a hard sigh as Undyne bowed her head, and you could see tears forming in her eye. They slid down her face in quick rivets when she locked eyes with you again. "Just..... leave them here. I will speak to you later. All of you, dismissed!"

A Guard stepped forward. "Sire, I know this human is soft and it is unlikely, but is it wise to-"

The king spun around and roared at him. "Did I ask for your opinion!? I did not! B e g o n e!"

They ran from the throne room, Undyne slouching behind them, and the huge doors were quietly closed. You felt your body tense as Asgore sat back in his throne, resting his head tiredly on one of his huge paws, lazily running his eyes over your body. It makes you curl protectively around yourself. "So, human.... if that even is what you are anymore.... what am I going to do with you?" His deep voice rumbled through your body like a storm, calm and threatening. "I could kill you and absorb your SOUL. Make myself stronger..." You cringed at the thought. "Or I could simply rip off your head and crush that useless SOUL of yours."

You felt your temper rise and stupidly snapped off. "You could try, but you won't be doing it without taking out yourself too!"

You silently curse your stupidity, and are surprised when he lets out a belly laugh.

"So you do have fire to you! I was starting to wonder if Undyne brought me a mouse dressed as a pretty human instead of an actual one!" His loud, deep voice makes your bones rattle inside of your body and it almost feels as though the floor is shaking. "Good, human, very good. I think I might keep you as a pet. And what a pretty pet you will be..." He rubbed his chin and eyed your neck as though sizing you for a collar.

You reared back and bared your teeth at him. "How dare you, I am no pet! I dare you to try to collar me, you'll lose your fingers!"

His grin went wide and threatening.

\----------

You were made to sit, on your knees, next to his throne, a thick golden collar around your neck and a gag made of silver forced into your mouth. A punishment for biting both him and the guards who helped him fit you with the heavy collar. You can still taste their dry, gritty blood on your tongue. Your wrists were bound to your calves, your thighs pressed together, and your ankles were next to your hips. Not a nessasarily natural position, but not entirely uncomfortable at all. Your head was the only part of you free, and you spent the time passing your furious glare between a heartbroken looking Undyne and the King, who had the gall to reach down and gently stroke your head with a wide smirk when you turned the look towards him. How DARE-

"Asgore? If... if you're not going to use Y/N..... I mean, use the human like you were, why not just... let them go?" Undyne quietly asked him, her eye locked on you. "I mean, they are... they were my friend, and a friend to most monsters in Snowdin."

Asgore snorted and set his heavy paw on your head, scratching at your scalp  lightly with his claws. "They look much better here. They interest me. It has been many centuries since I have seen a human with Monster in their SOUL. I will keep them as my pet. I will never allow them to leave me again."


	2. Chapter 2

It actually isn't that bad, ok? Sure, Asgore is an asshole who treats you like a pet, you have Undyne staring at you like a kicked puppy all the time, that damn gag is still in your mouth, and when another monster sees you, especially one that knew you before you were handed over, they gives you looks of either pity or sympathetic rage....

Ok so it was that bad.

Sans and Papyrus weren't allowed inside of the castle, already ordered to remain in Snowdin or face punishment (you are so glad you had told them long ago to not come after you if you were ever for some reason captured, you didn't want either of them ever harmed), Toriel couldn't come to the palace without being captured and held herself, and all the other friends you had made were too weak to fight Asgore. You were trapped here.

But at least you were released from the bindings every day, which were slowly being worned looser the better you acted, had a soft overstuffed pillow to sit on next to the throne, got to hear about the whole Underground every day so you were never out of the loop, and, while you will never admit it...

The petting was kind of nice. For a tyrant king who had almost unnatural strength and stamina, he had very soft hands... and fur... and for some reason had those pad beans like a cat. Even though he was a tyrant who ruled the Underground with an iron fist, he always treated you so gently...

No, no, no, he's an asshole who treats you like a toy. You saw how he never asked anything, only made demands for what he wanted to know. His subjects flinched whenever he raised his voice, making you think that he had hit them before. Especially Undyne... No, do N O T feel bad for her! She _betrayed_ you!

" **S I L E N C E**." Asgore's roar made you rear up from your daydreaming with eyes wide, and saw the king standing threateningly infront of a cowering monster, his guards having their spears pointed to them, Undyne poised to throw hers with murder in her eye. "This is **TREASON**! Begone from my court and rethink your words! Guards, escort this traitorous bastard to the Outlands!"

"With pleasure, my King!" Undyne barked, grabbing the man by the back of his neck and dragging him out with several of the guards. She gave you a sad, hopeful smile as she left.

What the hell? Maybe you should start paying more attention to these talks...

Asgore waved his hand at the other guards, dismissing them as well, and sat back down in his throne, irritably petting your head. "Human, I do hope you know that I would never do that to you. I've grown a smidge attached to you, and I do not give up my things at all."

That... that was probably one of the nicest things he's ever said to you.

What the hell was that talk about!?

He must have noticed the confusion in your eyes as he snorted and picked you up, setting your bound body in his lap. He softly stroked your cheek for a moment, staring down at you, and said "Relax your jaw, human."

You slowly did as he ordered, and was surprised when your gag slipped free from your mouth. You closed your mouth for what felt like the first time that day and sighed, glaring up at him. "Why-" You coughed, your voice scratchy. It had been weeks since you had spoken. "Why did you finally get that thing out of my mouth? What are you going to put in there now?" Oh shit, you didn't mean to snap at him, but he just makes you so M A D all the time-!

He laughed. "Still a tiny ball of fire. Good. I was starting to get worried that I had already managed to break you when you stopped glaring at everything." He petted your head condescending, and you tried to move out of the way, making him grip your hair. You'd need to get it cut... "Did you hear what the conversation was about, little human?"

You bared your teeth at him. "One, I am of average height for my gender and age, I am NOT little nor tiny, and two, no, I was taking a page from a friend and trying to sleep my problems away."

He tapped your mouth with a claw, jerking back when you snapped at him, and chuckled. "That monster suggested using your physical heart as a catalyst for the Barrier, since your SOUL was tainted by Monster."

"... What?" You felt yourself go pale. Well, more pale. The lack of sun has made your skin lose nearly all color.

Asgore shook his huge head and let out a laugh, petting your head again. "Don't worry, my little Pet, I won't do that to you." 

You jerked your head to dislodge his hand. "I am not your pet." 

He chuckled and pinched your cheek. "Keep telling yourself that, my pet. Now then, I'm feeling the need to relax. You're going to be joining me for tea."

You leaned further back from him and sneered. "I don't like tea. Get one of those maids that like to follow you around to drink with you."

He holds you to his wide chest with a huff and stands, laughing cruely. "But you're so much more interesting!"

\----------

The tea wasn't bad. Didn't even taste like tea. More like a sweet lemonade.

And you were out of your bindings while outside your room for the first time since you were brought here. Still had on that damn collar, which now had a chain attached to it that attached you to a nearby wall, but still. You could freely move your arms and legs.

You used this ability to flip him off from the other side of a round glass table.

He laughed and offered you a cookie.


End file.
